Homer Simpson's big adventure
by Yamatano
Summary: Rated for no apparent reason. Homer Simpson gets sucked into the TV and weird stuff happens to him.
1. Default Chapter

Homer Simpson's big adventure 

A/N: Uh oh, Homer Simpson is up to no good. This is going to be a crossover between the Simpsons and other video games and anime. So enjoy or die of a heart attack. 

Chapter 1: What are thou talking about?

****** 

Homer Simpson sat on the couch, flipping through the channels and drinking a duff beer and he was also watching when Dinosaurs get drunk. Homer laughed as he saw the drunk dinosaur fall into a tar pit and then the show ended, followed by some credits. Homer decided to flip through the channels. 

"Man, there's nothing good on TV today." Homer whined. "Hey Marge could you get me a beer?" He asked. 

"Sorry, but I'm taking Bart, Maggie and Lisa over to church." Answered Marge as she opened the door and she left. 

"Doh!" Homer shouted as he threw an empty can of duff beer at the TV. Suddenly, the TV begins to glow an eerie green color. 

"Hmm, what's this?" Homer asked himself as he walked up to the TV then he was sucked into the television and he screamed. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH." Homer screamed as he fell down into a black hole. 

******** 

Homer woke and found himself in the forest, he woke up and got the dizziness out of his head and begun walking. 

"Where am I?" Homer asked himself. 

"Welcome to thy known forest terminal you buffoon." A British voice said. 

Homer's eyes brightened. "Jebus, is that you?" 

The stranger stepped out and he turned out to be some weird iron soldier with mirrors for shields and a face. His face looked like somebody had put lipstick on it for a mouth. 

"I am not Jesus, I am Mercurymon and thou are in great trouble if thou dare to trifle with me." Mercurymon said. (A/N: If you go to the Japanese digimon frontier official site and if you look through the episode guide, you might find a picture of the good and bad legendary warriors in a civilized behavior, I think) 

"Do you have any beer?" Homer asked. 

"Beer? What are thou talking about? I never touched the stuff." Mercurymon said in disgust. (A/N: Drink responsibly)

"NO BEER?!" Homer said in shock. Homer fell to the ground and started shouting, "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD." 

"Thou are insane, I must get rid of you." Mercurymon said as he punched Homer far off into another area of the digital world. Mercurymon walked off to go and watch his soap opera. 

****** 

Homer crash landed right into a weird looking room that appeared to be like a pop star room. A half woman, half frog like digimon screamed in terror at Homer and she ended up running out of the room. 

Koji and Kouchi heard this and saw Lanamon running out of the dressing room. 

"Lanamon, what's wrong?" Koji asked. 

"Some weird person with yellow skin was in there and I think he was looking at me." Lanamon answered. 

Homer walked out of the dressing room, completely injured from Mercurymon punching him to the moon. 

"So, this is the guy who's been causing you problems?" Kouichi asked. He then Beast spirit evolved to KaizerLeomon (A/N: This is the good version of the beast spirit of darkness, I forgot who the good human spirit of darkness was named so, if anyone has the name, please tell me in your review.) and tossed Homer Simpson straight into the sky and he fell right into another warp. Once again, Homer screamed like Hell until he got to the end of the tunnel. 

TBC (To be continued)

****** 

A/N: I wonder where Homer will be at next, only time will tell. 


	2. Homer May Cry because he didn't get his ...

Chapter 2: Homer May Cry because he didn't get his beer. 

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter to Homer Simpson's Big Adventure. Homer meets Lucia and Dante and things attend to go...completely insane. 

****** 

Homer woke up and found himself right near a building with a picture of a woman with a gun over her shoulder. The building said, "Devil Never Cry" written in pinkish red letters. 

"Devil Never Cry?" Homer questioned. "Hmm, it must be a bar." Homer said happily as he walked in. Once Homer had got inside, he saw a man named Dante sitting behind a desk with devil hunting trophies on the wall behind him; there was a pool table in the room as well. Dante noticed Homer. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Dante asked, he sounded a little bit annoyed. 

"Yeah, I'll take a beer." Homer answered as he slammed a ten-dollar bill on Dante's desk. 

"Sorry, but I'm a devil hunter, not a bar tender." Dante said. 

Homer started to cry. "I'm never going to get my beer." Homer sobbed. 

Then the phone rang, Dante answered it. "Hello, Devil Never Cry." 

The voice turned out to belong to Lucia. "Dante, I need your help, I got a real tough demon on my hands and it's not going to well." Lucia said. 

"All right, I'll be there as soon as this idiot shuts up." Dante replied, he then hung up the phone and grabbed his sword, Rebellion and stormed out on the motorcycle, Homer was on the back of the motorcycle. 

"Hey Jackass, get off of my motorcycle." Dante cursed. 

"But I want to come with you." Homer begged. 

"All right then, just sit down and shut up." Dante said as he got on the motorcycle, started it up and went to help Lucia fight against this God-knows-what thing. 

*******

Dante and Homer Simpson got there and saw Lucia fighting against what looked like a two headed suit of armor called a Plutonian. It threw its chain balls at Dante and Lucia, but they dodged it and the demon's ball hit Homer and Homer crashed into a wall. 

Dante and Lucia quickly Devil Triggered and fought Plutonian. Plutonian then decided to hit Homer again because he was weakened. Homer suddenly started to glow an eerie green glow and he transformed into a weird looking version of the Hulk. 

"GRRR! HOMER MAD!" Homer shouted as he charged at Plutonian and punched him square in the stomach, causing Plutonian to explode, a bunch of metal debris fell everywhere. Homer then changed back into his original form. 

Dante and Lucia stared dumbfounded in disbelief. 

"Okay, that was weird." Dante commented. 

"How was he able to do that?" Lucia questioned. 

"I dunno, I just used this thing I found in the pile of wood." Homer answered as he pulled out a golden beer glass. 

"Wait a minute! That's the golden glass of Duff." Dante said in disbelief. "Can I see that?" 

"Sure." Homer answered as he handed Dante the beer glass. Dante then smashed it on the ground to several pieces. 

Homer started to cry and suddenly, another portal appeared and begun to suck up everything in its path, Homer and Lucia fell into the portal. 

"I'd better follow them. There's no wonder what trouble that dumbass, Homer is going to cause." Dante said as he jumped into the portal. He started yelling, "Crap, Crap, Crap." Over and over until he got to the end of the portal. 

******* 

Dante woke up and he found himself in an odd little kingdom with people that looked like little mushrooms. 

"Where the hell am I?" Dante asked himself as he got up and he saw a little Mushroom looking character. 

"Are you okay sir?" 

****** 

A/N: I wonder where Dante is now and by the way, WHERE THE HELL ARE HOMER AND LUCIA!!! 


	3. It's a me, Dante

It's-a-me, Dante 

A/N: This is the third chapter to Homer Simpson's Big Adventure. The Super Mario Bros. characters are going to be in this chapter, as well as some others. 

****** 

"Yes I'm fine and what is this place? it looks like a rocker's worst nightmare." Dante said, he wanted to vomit and die because of all the bright colors. 

"That's good, now I must get you out of this place, Piranha plants are everywhere." The Mushroom man said. Then four Piranha plants appeared in front of the son of Sparda. Dante quickly Devil Triggered, unsheathed Rebellion and slaughtered the plants to pieces. 

"Wow, you definitely have powers that will far surpass King Bowser's power." (Let's call him Toad) Toad said. He grabbed Dante by the finger and took him over to the Mushroom Kingdom. 

****** 

Dante and Toad got to the Mushroom Kingdom, a couple of townsfolk backed away from Dante because to them, he looked like a giant who would squash them like pancakes. 

"Why are these triscuits afraid of me?" Dante questioned. 

"It's because not that many people in the Mushroom kingdom have seen your kind." Toad answered. Then an Italian plumber appeared in front of Dante. 

"Its a me, Mario." Introduced Mario. 

"Hey look, the plumber's-" Dante was cut off when Mario interrupted him. 

"Hey pal, don't start making fun of me." Mario shouted as he tried to throw a punch at Mario, but Dante stopped him and the little Italian plumber was punching the air. 

"Well sorry!" Dante said sarcastically. Then a giant turtle like creature known as Bowser appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom. 

"This can't be good." Toad said. 

"I can take him down." Dante said. 

"Count me in." Mario said. 

Dante and Mario quickly went to challenge the Koopa king. They were successful at beating the shit out of Bowser because Dante was a powerful half demon and Mario had firepower that would empress a volcano. 

"You did well, you're even more helpful than Yoshi." Mario complimented. 

"It was-" Dante was cut off when a portal appeared and Dante got sucked in, as well as Mario. They both screamed to death until their voices gave out. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH....." Mario's voice trailed off. 

********* 

Now let's check on Homer and Lucia. 

Homer and Lucia were still walking through an unknown city that looked like it took place in the year 3000. 

"Homer you idiot, do you even know where we are?" Lucia asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Umm....No." Homer answered, he wasn't paying any attention to Lucia's question. 

"Well, we might be able to get help from this place that says, 'Gadgetron'." Lucia said. 

Then they both entered a building that said, "Gadgetron" written in blue words. 

To be Continued. 

******

A/N: Will Dante ever find Lucia? 

Will Homer ever find his way back home? 

AND WILL MARIO PLEASE STOP SCREAMING?! 

Find out on the next...Oh hell, let's just wait and see what happens so we can all go home and watch South Park. 


End file.
